Frenzied berserker
Frenzied Berserker is a prestige class in NWN2. DnD 3.5 Frenzied Berserker Description: The random madness of the thunderstorm and the unpredictability of the slaadi come together in the soul of the frenzied berserker. Unlike most other characters, they do not fight to achieve a heroic goal or defeat a loathsome villain. Those are mere excuses -- it is the thrill of combat that draws them. For the frenzied berserker, the insanity of battle is like an addictive drug -- they must constantly seek out more conflict to feed their craving for battle. Because of their traditional love for battle, barbarians are the ones who most frequently adopt this prestige class. Spellcasting characters almost never become frenzied berserkers. Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +6 Alignment: Any non-lawful Feats: Cleave, Great Cleave, Power Attack Class Features Toughness A 1st-level frenzied berserker gains Toughness as a bonus feat. Frenzy A 1st-level frenzied berserker gains the ability to frenzy. Frenzy adds a +6 bonus to Strength (no Constitution bonus), imposes a -4 penalty to AC, and gives the frenzied berserker a single extra attack at their highest Base Attack Bonus (this does not stack with haste or other effects that add an additional attack). Each round of the frenzy, the frenzied berserker takes 12? points of damage. The effects last 3 + Constitution modifier rounds, after which the frenzied berserker is fatigued for 5 rounds, suffering -2 Strength, -2 Dexterity, and -10% movement penalties. Initially, this ability can be used once per day and at 3rd level and every odd level after that, the frenzied berserker gains an additional use per day. Bonuses and penalties (including fatigue effects) from Frenzy and Barbarian Rage stack with each other. Supreme Cleave At 2nd level, whenever the frenzied berserker drops an opponent in melee, they gain two cleave attacks against an adjacent foe instead of one. Deathless Frenzy At 4th level, when the frenzied berserker is frenzying they have the equivalent of the 4th level cleric spell death ward in place. The frenzied berserker is immune to any death spells, spell-like abilities, and death effects. Enhanced Power Attack At 5th level, the frenzied berserker gains a +5 damage bonus using the Power Attack feat. Using the Improved Power Attack feat, the frenzied berserker gains a +10 damage bonus. This translates to +10 with two-handed weapons for standard Power Attack and +20 for Improved Power Attack. Inspire Frenzy At 6th level, the frenzied berserker can inspire Frenzy in all allies. this ability has no effect on the frenzied berserker, only the berserker's allies. The Frenzy effect adds a +6 bonus to Strength (no Constitution bonus), imposes a -4 penalty to AC, and gives the subjects a single extra attack at their highest Base Attack Bonus (this does not stack with haste or other effects that add an additional attack). Each round of the frenzy, the subjects take 12 points of damage. The effects last 2 rounds, after which the subjects are fatigued for 2 rounds, suffering -2 Strength, -2 Dexterity, and -10% movement penalties. The frenzied berserker can use this ability once per day at 6th level, twice at 8th level, and three times at 10th level. Bonuses from Inspire Frenzy and Barbarian Rage do not stack, though penalties do. If both abilities are used, only the highest modifiers are applied and all penalties take effect. Greater Frenzy At 7th level, the frenzied berserker gains a +10 bonus to Strength while frenzying instead of a +6. Supreme Power Attack A 10th level, the frenzied berserker gains a +6 damage bonus using the Power Attack feat. Using the Improved Power Attack feat, the frenzied berserker gains a +12 damage bonus. This translates to +12 with two-handed weapons for standard Power Attack and +24 for Improved Power Attack. Class Progression NWN Comparison *This class didn't exist in the NWN (but was included in the fan-made PRC pack). 3.5 Rules Comparison *The parry skill was created by NWN and is not a feature of DnD 3.5. It has returned in NWN2 for the same reasons it was in NWN. Category:Prestige classes Category:Classes